¿Cuando comenzó?
by MrRayney
Summary: Mientras yace acostada en su cama, Raven recuerda cuando cruzaron la linea de ser buenos amigos a ser amantes.


Hola chicos aquí de nuevo MrRayney trayéndoles un nuevo One-Shot en el cual me he encontrado trabajando desde la semana pasada y que tan solo hace unos minutos acabo de revisar y corregir.

Este se sale un poco de lo convencional, ya que a pesar de ser BBRae y hablar sobre su relación, decidí llevar un poco las cosas más…calientes, hay un cierto parecido con el fic Olfactofilia, pero lo considero una mejora y algo más explícito que el fic mencionado (considérenlo una mejora), así que espero lo disfruten.

Como siempre los personajes de los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen ya que no quisieron dármelos porque dijeron que cinco pesos es muy poco dinero.

* * *

_**¿Cuándo comenzó?**_

Raven no podía recordar el momento en el que todo esto comenzó ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser simples compañeros de equipo y ahora se habían convertido en amantes?

Su relación había comenzado turbulenta, ya que a diferencia de la creencia popular ella no lo odiaba simplemente que en un principio a ella no le importaba mucho el bienestar del joven, fue cuando entro a su menta y le ayudo a mantener en control a sus emociones que por fin habían podido llamarse uno al otro amigos.

Entonces ocurrio aquel incidente, uno que ella había tratado de olvidar en varias ocaciones... excepto aquellas palabras dichas cuando le habían roto el corazón.

"_Crees que estas sola Raven, pero no es así"_

Esas palabras siempre tienen un significado especial para ella, desde ese momento su relación había mejorado considerablemente y muchas personas en especial Cyborg se habían burlado de ellos, preguntándoles cuando seria la boda o si necesitaban protección.

Ellos simplemente ignoraban estos comentarios y siguieron adelante con su extraña relación de amistad, entonces en una de sus muchas noches de soledad, se había dirigido a su habitación con la simple intención de platicar con alguien, poco a poco ella fue sacando todo lo que tenía dentro y él se encargó de consolarla, no sabía el momento exacto solo podía recordar que él le dio un simple beso algo que había comenzado con cariño y ternura pronto se llenó de pasión y desesperación, sus manos se movían solas despojándolo de su playera de la Patrulla Condenada permitiéndole sentir su pecho desnudo, su capa fue desabrochada con rapidez para luego ser lanzada contra el suelo como si fuera simple ropa sucia, ella se encontró de espaldas contra su cama, una feroz batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, podía sentir el roce de sus pieles junto al calor que emanaban, labios contra labios peleando por el control.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y los minutos en horas, gemidos de placer y gritos de pasión habían llenado toda la habitación, la lujuria se había hecho cargo de ella y los instintos animales de el por fin habían sido liberados, aun podía recordar bien como el había gritado su nombre y solo su nombre, ella simplemente había sonreído al saber que ella se sentía amada, todo combinado en un remolino de placer intensos, para que a la mañana siguiente despertaran en su cama…

Desnudos.

Esa noche habían cruzado el límite que separaba a los buenos amigos de los amantes, había sido la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales y ella estaba muy adolorida, ella no era una mujer que no sabía que era el sexo, ella había leído varios libros eróticos y ella sabía muy bien sobre la barrera que tuvo ser traspasada para que ocurriera el acto sexual y todos habían tenido razón.

Le dolió.

Recordó con una pequeña carcajada la expresión de Chico Bestia al día siguiente, no paro de disculparse con ella en todo el día, diciendo un lo siento cada cinco segundos, pero ella lo perdono sin pestañar, porque ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

Tras esa noche y las siguientes que pasaron juntos en su habitación, Raven se preguntó muy seguido ¿En verdad lo quería o era simplemente porque sus hormonas y su descendencia demoniaca se pusieron al día con ella? Pero tras varios días y tras hablarlo claramente con sus emociones ella había llegado a una respuesta.

Ella estaba enamorada.

Y no era como cuando tuvo ese enamoramiento por Robin en sus primeros días como Titanes o lo ocurrido con Aqualad y ni siquiera estaba cerca de aquel suceso del cual ella no quería recordar por el resto de su vida y que tenía que ver con cierto Dragón atrapado en un libro y encerrado en su cofre.

Ella realmente estaba enamorada.

Ella sabía que estas palabras no eran muy propio de ella, porque sonaban realmente cursi y ser cursi era trabajo de Starfire, pero no podía negarlo, amaba a ese torpe e inmaduro chico de cabello verde y ojos jade donde podría perderse durante horas ya que podía ver a través de ellos cuanto la amaba, no solo eso también cuanto se preocupaba por ella, no necesitaba utilizar sus habilidades empáticas para saber que él también lo amaba, él se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

Ahora los dos yacían juntos descansando en la cama matrimonial que habían compartido durante los últimos cuatro años que habían estado juntos, sus brazos verdes la envolvían alrededor de su cintura en un amoroso abrazo, disfrutando de los momentos de paz antes de empezar un nuevo día.

Raven simplemente sonrió, este era el lugar donde pertenecía, un lugar donde se sentía amada y querida, un sentimiento que él le había otorgado, un sentimiento que desde que tenia memoria había estado ausente en su vida y que jamás había estado segura de haber podido encontrar, pero gracias a dios ella se había dado cuenta a tiempo y lo había reclamado como suyo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ella regreso a la realidad cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras el con sus sentidos desarrollados inhalo su fragancia a lavanda.

—Buenos días, Rae— Saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

Se besaron durante un momento y una pequeña batalla se llevó en su cama, tras unos minutos esta finalizo con ella acostada en la parte superior.

—Así que ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que estuvimos haciendo ayer por la noche?— Pregunto Garfield aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Bueno permíteme refrescarte la memoria— Respondió ella con una sonrisa que podría competir con el gato de Cheshire.

Pronto sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse con pasión, sus manos comenzaron a masajear su espalda, las uñas de ella se enterraron un poco en sus hombros causando un pequeño gemido que lo único que provoco fue que ella se excitara.

Ella sabía que esto tomaría algo de tiempo, pero a ella no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo ¿Qué hay de malo en llegar un poco tarde a su trabajo en la biblioteca?

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Si como dije tiene un pequeño parecido con dos de mis fics, pero quiero considerar esto como una especie de mejora a mi estilo de escritura, cualquier crítica es bienvenida ya que realmente quiero mejorar y una buena forma para ello es saber lo que ustedes piensan.


End file.
